Echoes of Shadow
by Metal Ace
Summary: A DBZ MMPR x - over. A freak accidnet ten years ago results in one ranger's abrupt departure, and a dark future as monsters from the past resurface to claim the future.
1. Fallen

"I can't do this anymore!" Jonnie Alexander said as he removed his helmet and threw it to the ground. He stormed away, utterly disgusted. "Jonnie wait!" Kimberly said as she tried to reason with him. "Forget it Kim, I can't take anymore of this. You saw what happened back there, I damn near killed the whole lot of us!" Jonnie shouted. Kim thought back to the event he was talking about. Ever since Jonnie Alexander became the Orange Ranger, everything wasn't what it seemed. On the outside he seemed calm and collected, able to handle pressure in tight spots. But it wasn't until one day that an ominous warning came, through a message received at the command center, that things took a turn. Zordon called the other rangers to the center; Jonnie was out doing something else and couldn't make it. The message depicted a man, draped entirely in black. "Rangers, listen and listen closely. The one you call Jonnie is not who he seems to be. His power level must not reach a certain point, or he will surly destroy us all!!" The screen went black. Who was this man? And why was he warning the rangers against Jonnie, one of their own, as such a threat? They were soon to find out why. Lord Zed had sent a monster; one who could tell how strong a warrior was by sniffing their power level. Its name was Snuffer. It looked like a pig, but had the head of a bull, and stood upright like a man. It wore armor that looked much like football armor, a sort of alien armor. It was horribly strong. Kim and Tommy took it head on, and were quickly defeated. Trini, Billy, and Jason tried to take it from three sides, but to no gain. Finally, Jonnie and Zack tried a forward rush. It succeeded in knocking the creature back, buying enough time for the others to recover a bit. "You think you can destroy ME?!" The monster powered up, and released a blast that sent them all flying backward. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Jonnie screamed as he was thrown through a wall. "JONNIE!" Kim ran over to check on her fallen comrade. Just as she reached him, Snuffer fired a laser beam from his nose and hit Kimberly right in the back. She screamed as she fell into Jonnie's arms. "K....KIM!!!" He said, trying to awaken her. She was knocked out cold. Fear and anger overwhelmed him; his only thought was to avenge his fallen friend. "You...you monster.... you...I'LL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!!!" He yelled in anger, ready to tear his opponent limb from limb. He stood up. Suddenly, a strange aura floated about him. "HIYA!!!!" He shouted as he leaped toward Snuffer, nailing him right in the face with his fist. The two exchanged blows. Hit after hit, each filling with more rage and anger. Jonnie had finally had enough. He concentrated his energy. It grew and grew to the point that it shattered the visor of his helmet, and cracked the helmet itself! With a strong scream, he released an un-imaginable amount of energy. The building itself caved around them. They all lay under two stories of rubble. The rubble began to move, as the rangers, after several minutes, came to. "Where....where's Jonnie?" Kim asked apprehensively. He wasn't with the others. "He must still be under this building! We've got to get him out there!" Trini yelled. They searched through the debris, searching for their missing friend. "We found him!" Zack shouted as he and Tommy pulled his unconscious body from the debris. His helmet, or what was left of it, was still attached to his head. He would be ok, but he needed help bad.  
"Look I can understand you're a little upset about what happened back there, but Jonnie it's not reason to quit being a ranger. We need you!" Kim pleaded. By this time Tommy and the others were behind Kim, trying to plead with Jonnie and get him to reconsider. He looked at them grimly, then turned, facing the ground. "I'm sorry. But I have no choice," he said with a melancholy tone in his voice. He raised his communicator, and transported himself to the command center. Kim tried to hold back tears of grief. It felt as though he was dead to them now. "Kim, there was nothing you could do. You tried to convince him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. It's not your fault," Jason explained to her. Although she knew he was right, it still felt wrong.  
They all decided it was time to go back to the command center. "Zordon, have you seen Jonnie?" Kim asked. "I'm afraid I have Kimberly, and I must say that this is a dark day for the rangers," he said. "Zordon, what do you mean?" Billy asked. "Jonnie turned in his things and headed out the door! He quit the Rangers!" Alpha panicked. They stared at each other in disbelief. This was all like a bad dream; Jonnie couldn't really have just given up like that...could he? Tommy wanted answers, and the only way he could get them he knew, was to find Jonnie.  
Jonnie was just walking out the doors with his duffle bag strapped to his bag. "Jonnie!" Tommy yelled after him. Jonnie turned with that malevolent stare he always seemed to use when he was in a bad mood. "What?" He asked sharply. "Jonnie you can't quit, we need you bro!" Tommy pleaded. "Don't call me bro, pal! And I had no choice.... look, if I make you hate me now it makes things easier. Don't get me all gushy and started up explaining things, otherwise this'll be hard on both of us, ok?" Jonnie continued to walk toward Angel Grove. Tommy jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "Jonnie, I won't let you just walk out on everything and everyone you've ever believed in. Think about it. Who taught us what it meant to truly be a team, huh? It was you bro, you taught us what it meant to work together," Tommy said. Jonnie stopped and thought a moment. "I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing! Look at you guys, you're supposed to be fighting to save the Earth, but you guys can't stop fighting amongst yourselves long enough to do jack shit! GET IT TOGETHER WILL YA?!" He remembered what he said to the group, but he no longer believed it practical. "That was then, before I realized what terrible power I possessed. I can't help you anymore; I'm too great a threat now...I'm sorry. Now move so I can be on my way," Jonnie again tried to walk, but Tommy still blocked his path. "Tommy either move your ass or get knocked on it!" Jonnie shouted in anger. Tommy reluctantly let him go. The others came to see what all the yelling was about. Kim took it especially hard as they all watched him walk out of sight and into the distance. "JONNIE!" She shouted, trying to get him to turn so she could say goodbye. He didn't even flinch as he continued onward. "Kim.... forgive me" 


	2. From the Depths of Hell

Ten long years passed. Lord Zed and Rita were finally defeated, and sent to the depths of Hell where they belonged. Peace was restored throughout the galaxy. But not all was right with the world. Kim still missed Jonnie, and everyday would look into the sky and wonder if he was ever coming back. She never forgot the sad day when he left them standing there, never once looking back to see the tears in her eyes, never once even flinching when she yelled his name. Did he just hate her? No, he wasn't that cold hearted. She wasn't unconscious the entire time; she saw how angry he got when she got hit with that blast from Snuffer. She knew that deep in his heart, he still loved her. She still wondered: what was his reason for leaving like he did? In his heart, did he believer that leaving would save her? Would protect her? What was he thinking when he said "If I make you hate me now, it will be easier,"? She decided that she most likely would never know. "Hey Kim," Tommy said to her as he and Zack came around the corner to where she was sitting. She kind of just looked up and managed to peep out a small "hi". Tommy sighed heavily. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Zack asked kindheartedly. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He knelt down beside her, embracing her as she cried on his shoulder. "Kim...I know you still think that maybe one day he'll come back. But, if he hasn't come back by now I don't think that he is going to. You saw how he was that day, he just wanted to get away from everyone," Tommy explained. Kim knew he was right. Jonnie had probably forgotten about them all, wherever he was. But still, she hoped that one day he would come back.  
Meanwhile, on another continent, evil was brewing. Goldar, one of Rita's henchmen was up to no good, yet again. "At last, I've done it! It's been a long time since we were banished into eternal damnation, but finally with these seven dragon balls, I can finally bring back our masters Lord Zed and Rita Revolta! The world will bow before them!" Goldar laughed menacingly. "I almost had given up hope until the day that I learned the legend of the dragon balls. With my wish, I will bring my fallen masters back to this dimension, and we will all destroy the universe! However, my masters were destroyed once before by those blasted power rangers, so I did a little more research! But I can't wait; I must call forth the eternal dragon, and begin the first phase! Eternal Dragon! Rise and grant me my wish!" He shouted into the air. The sky turned black, and the clouds all disappeared. The seas shook and the earth trembled. The wind howled horribly. A dazzling beam of light shot straight into the air, as the form of a dragon appeared. Shenron was enormous! "Who has awakened me from my slumber?" His booming voice thundered. "Eternal dragon! My masters Lord Zed and Rita Revolta were destroyed almost ten ears ago today. My first wish is that you bring them back from Otherworld!" Goldar bellowed. Shenron looked down at Goldar. A slience ensued, and finally Shenron spoke. "As you wish.." Lightning flashed across the darkened sky. The ground spilt in two as the fires of Hell spilled to the surface. Rita and Zed crawled up from their prison. They were now free, free to once again rain terror upon the Earth and it's people. "HAHAHAHA!! It's good to be back!" Lord Zed laughed mightily. "Yes! We have waited so long but now we are finally free! Revenge will be ours!" Rita echoed. Goldar smiled, pleased that his masters were once again free. "Goldar! It was you who summoned this dragon and freed us? You are truly one of my finest warriors!" Lord Zed said as he placed his hand on Goldar's shoulder. "Thanks my lord, but I did more than just summon the dragon. I took the liberty of doing a bit of research. Long ago, there were a handful of evil warriors that almost wiped out the entire Earth. I have here now the power to resurrect them and place them under your control!" Goldar reported. Lord Zed seemed pleased. "Very well, do so. Then we can reclaim this Earth as our own!" Goldar looked up at the dragon. "My second wish is that you bring back the ones known as Freeza, Cell, Brolly, and Kid Buu!!" The ground again split wide open, as four new forms walked out of the mouth of Hell. The four emerged, standing swollen with pride and ready to dismantle the human race. "Your wish has been granted. And now..I bid you farewell," The dragon said as he disappeared, the seven magical balls scattering in all directions. The stage was now set. Hell had come to Earth. "Oh no, this isn't good!" King Kai said as he looked on in Earth's direction. "Dende! Dende can you hear me?!"  
Atop Kame's lookout, Dende heard the voice of King Kai. "King Kai is that you?" He asked aloud. "Yes it's me! Dende, we have a serious problem! The dragon just resurrected some pretty nasty people, along with Freeza, Cell, Brolly, and that Kid Buu!!" Dende's blood ran cold. They were...alive and back on Earth? "What kind of sick and evil person would bring these people back?" Dende wondered aloud. "It's been years since we battled them, and Goku has been long gone since then. How will we ever stop them now?" "There is a way Dende. I need you to contact Zordon and tell him of this atrocity! He may be able to aid us!" King Kai suggested. Dende did as King Kai instructed.  
An hour later, Zordon summoned the rangers to the command center. "Rangers, a serious threat to the Earth has arisen. Dende, the guardian of the Earth has informed me that four hideous beings known as Freeza, Cell, Brooly and Kid Buu have been restored to life, and are being controlled by Rita and Lord Zed, whom also were brought back," The rangers stared in disbelief. Rita and Zed were...alive? And what power did these four monsters possess? "How is this possible?" Billy asked. "It seems that Goldar found the seven legendary dragon balls, and called up the eternal dragon." Zordon explained. "I've heard the legend of the dragon balls. As the legend goes, whoever gathers them all in one place and summons the dragon gets two wishes, no matter what they may be. I guess Goldar learned this, too" Billy explained. Suddenly an alarm sounded. "OH NO! The crisis monitor shows that one of those monsters is attacking South City right now!!" Alpha screamed. "Which one is it?" Jason asked. Alpha scanned some more. "It appears to be a....a child! It's Kid Buu!!" Alpha reported back. "Alright. Tommy, I want you, Kimberly, and Jason to go and deal with the monster. If things get too intense, you three come back immediately, don't wait around," Zordon instructed. "Right, let's go guys!" 


	3. Pink Terror

The three of them arrived in South City in full battle armor, ready to take on the menacing Kid Buu. "Keep your eyes peeled, guys. This guy could be anywhere," Tommy said. They each looked in different directions, trying to find the ominous creature. Out of nowhere suddenly, a blast fired straight at Kimberly, barely missing her by literally centimeters. "Kim you alright?!" Jason asked, concerned. "I...I'm fine, it didn't hit me," she answered. "Look! Up there, I think that's him!" Tommy exclaimed as he pointed up in the sky. Surly enough, there was what appeared to be a child hovering in midair. His pudgy pink arms crossed, he reared his razor-like fangs. He whipped his tail-like appendage that was attached to his head to one side, cocking his head sideways. "That's him, it's gotta be him!" Jason said. "So, you're the one who's been terrorizing these pour people, huh? Well come on Buu, face us!" Tommy challenged. Buu stared at the three of them, with a kind of angered and confused look in his eyes. Suddenly, he let out a cackling laugh, as to say that he did not fear Tommy's threats. He readjusted the "M" symbol on his belt, and stood with his arms to his side. Finally, in a raspy voice he said "So, you want to face Buu, huh? BUU MAKE YOU DEAD! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Suddenly, Buu disappeared. "WHAT?! WHERE DID HE GO?!" Jason yelled in dread. "HAHA! I'm right behind YOUUUU!!!" Buu reemerged and sent his fist flying directly into Jason's chest! The force of his hit was so powerful, that it sent Jason flying off of the rooftop of the building they were on, and directly into the wall....20 yards away! "JASON!!" Kimberly shouted. She tried to run toward him, maybe to be able and get over to him. But, Buu teleported and blocked her way. He laughed in her face, as she turned the other way to try and outrun him. He sent his gum-like arms flying toward her, wrapping them around her. He pulled himself right up into her face. "You're pink? HAHA! That's Buu's favorite color! Let's see what you look like...ON THE INSIDE!" He said as he tightened his arms around her. The sound of her armor breaking could be heard as she screamed in pain. "LET HER GO NOW!" Tommy yelled as he charged, firing his laser gun. The shots pierced Buu's skin, literally filling him with holes. Tommy and Kim however, watched in horror as the holes filled and healed themselves up. "HHAAAAAAHAHA! TRY HARDER WHITE-BOY!" Buu said as he sent an energy blast hurtling into Tommy. The force knocked Tommy through the walls, knocking him unconscious. "Looks like it's just you and me Pink Girl!" Buu said as he continued crushing Kim. She struggled to breathe, knowing that her only hope was knocked completely unconscious. It seemed as though it was over. Suddenly, she felt it. That sudden rush of energy. Slowly, she felt Buu's grip loosening. "AHH! WHAT'S THIS?!" Buu shouted in anger. All at once a streak of pink, red, and white shot through the air. The three fallen rangers had been teleported out of harms way. Buu was furious. He sent energy blasts flying in all directions, destroying everything he could see. He screamed loud atop the building. 


	4. To The Lookout

Back at the command center, the three had arrived from South City. Their power weak, their battle armor had disappeared. Kim was injured, her ribs had been cracked. She could hardly move. Tommy and Jason had just been revived. "Alpha, run the bio scanner over Kimberly, and see if the damage can be fixed as soon as possible," Zordon said. Alpha did as he instructed. As quickly as they had been made, the injuries were gone. Kim felt somewhat better, but was still weak from the battle. "Zordon that Buu thing tore through us like we were nothing. We've never faced anything that horrible, he was pure evil," Jason said. "I know. We need some help, and the only place I can think of it is..." Zordon hesitated a moment. "Where can we find help?" Kim asked. Zordon finally came out with it. "The only one I can think if that may be able to help us...is Jonnie." Kim couldn't believe it. Jonnie was the answer? Earth needed a hero, and she guessed it was him. "Zordon, let me go find him please," Kim asked. "Very well, I can't teleport you to where he is at, for it is a place that is far beyond my capabilities. He is in a place known as Kame's Lookout, which sits high above the Earth. Go there, and please get him to help us, or the Earth is in grave danger.  
After a bit of rest, and some time to heal up, Kim was ready to begin her quest. Tommy approached her. "Kim, listen," he began. "You do know that anything is possible right now. It's possible that Jonnie won't help us, it's possible that he may be impossible to find, it's even possible that he may be dead. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, it's not your fault." Kim looked into his eyes. "It possible that those things could happen, but I won't be able to rest until I know for sure. If he's out there, I have to find him."  
Kim stood in the control room, ready to be transported to Kame's Lookout. "Kim, are you sure you want to go this alone?" Jason asked. Kim nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it." She stood in full armor, with her helmet in her hands. "Ok Kimberly, when you get to Kame's Lookout, be sure to seek out Dende, the Earth's guardian. He may know Jonnie's location. Are you ready to be transported?" Zordon asked. Kim stood silent a moment, then nodded the ok. "Alright Alpha, initiate transport sequence," he instructed. "Good luck Kimberly!" Alpha chimed as he initiated the transport sequence. In a blurry pink streak, Kim was gone. 


End file.
